


I’m sorry, I didn’t get the chance.

by Thorn_lol



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Iwaoi brainrot, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, one chapter smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorn_lol/pseuds/Thorn_lol
Summary: Iwaizumi can stand to be a little less blunt but when it comes to Oikawa? He’s saying exactly what he means.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Oikawa Please.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on Ao3 bear with me

“Oikawa please. I’m trying to get something done.”Iwaizumi groaned as his boyfriend kept bothering him every minute. 

“You’re a buzz kill, Iwa-Chan,” Oikawa said a little disappointed that Iwaizumi was being, per usually, blunt. Iwaizumi stuck his tongue out at Oikawa and continued to his homework. Oikawa sat on the desk beside him and looked at what he was working on. 

“What’s this?” Oikawa asked. 

Iwaizumi looked up at him, “Oh, nothing. Just something for my mom.”

“I thought you didn’t talk to her?” Oikawa stated.

No, Iwaizumi didn’t, but he knew she was sick, when his dad gave him that phone call last night, he instantly knew what it was about. 

“..Yeah, just leave it alone, Tooru. It’s not your business.”

“There you go being blunt again,” Oikawa stated, twirling a pencil in his fingers. “Do you want some mochi?”

“Yeah, that sounds great actually. Do we have some in the freezer still?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa said as he got off the desk and went into the kitchen. He reached into the freezer and pulled out the mango flavoured mochi. 

Iwaizumi’s favorite flavour. Oikawa made a little snack plate for Iwaizumi, consisting of cookies, the mochi, and a few other of their favorite snacks. 

Oikawa went back into the room, set the plate down, and took a Pocky stick. Iwaizumi caught on to what Oikawa wanted and hit onto the other side of the stick, he wasn’t a big fan of strawberry but he knew Oikawa’s kiss would make it incredibly sweet. They kept biting down until Iwaizumi reached Oikawa’s lips. Oikawa smiled under the kiss. Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was happy, and Iwaizumi was happy with Oikawa. Just Oikawa. Not his life, not his family, not the world, just Oikawa. 

Oikawa had already caught on to the fact Iwaizumi was at his breaking point. Hell, Oikawa was almost at his breaking point as well. That didn’t stop the duo from loving each other though. 

After a while, the two finally put distance in themselves.

“Now. Let me work, Tooru,” Iwaizumi said. 

Oikawa smiled, he loved when Iwaizumi called him by his first name. His voice and his tone were always so perfect. Of course, Oikawa didn’t normally call him Hajime, no, Iwaizumi pointed that out a while ago. It’s always Iwa-Chan, Iwaizumi didn’t mind that though. 

Oikawa picked up a volleyball and lay on the bed. Oikawa was currently suffering from an injury to his wrist so he couldn’t exactly set or play at all for that matter. It pissed him off seeing his boyfriend out there without him. He loved Yahaba as a setter, it just doesn’t feel right when someone else is setting to Iwaizumi instead of him.

Iwaizumi caught glimpses of Oikawa through the corner of his eye, he always used his peripheral vision to his advantage, catching Oikawa during class, he loved admiring his features. God he loved Oikawa more than anything, and he always makes sure he spoils him, but never too much, cause then he’d start begging for everything, he’s like a dog. Oikawa’s caramel brown eyes clashed with Iwaizumi’s emerald ones as Oikawa caught him looking and smiled. Is there anything about the infamous Tooru Oikawa that WASN’T perfect? 

Oikawa checked his phone once he got a new notification. Issei Matsukawa. He’s known him since his first year in high school. 

—————————————————————————————

MATSUKAWA: Hey r u busy?

Oikawa ❤️: no, i’m with iwa-chan though. why? 

MATSUKAWA: Hanamaki is bored and won’t leave me alone lol

Oikawa ❤️: idk if iwaizumi wants anyone over right now, he’s working on something and he seems really concentrated on it, he’s barely talked to me today. 

MATSUKAWA: oh well do u wanna meet at the park so iwa can have time alone

Oikawa ❤️: yeah, why not. 

MATSUKAWA: alright. the cafe we always go to in 20 minutes, u better not ditch. 

Oikawa ❤️: okay :) 

—————————————————————————————

Oikawa put his phone down, “Hey Iwa-Chan?” 

“That’s my name.” He took a pause, “What’s up?”

“So, Matsukawa and Hanamaki wanna hang out, and I figured you didn’t want them here so we were gonna go to the cafe for a little. Give you some time to get that done, and maybe you can join us later?” Oikawa said as he put on his glasses. 

Iwaizumi sighed, “Yeah that’s fine, just please be safe!” 

“I will don’t worry.” 

Or so he thought.


	2. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary would spoiler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter

Matsukawa looked at him and sighed, “You’re both going through a lot, with your sister’s death, and his mom having cancer-“ 

“First off. We don’t talk about my sister, and second, he never told me about his mom. He just said he didn’t talk to her.”

“Yes, but he didn’t know until recently either.”

Oikawa relaxed his shoulders a little. He didn’t know what would come of their relationship. 

Something caught him off guard when he heard a familiar voice. 

“Table for two please!”

Shigeru Yahaba.

The hostess nodded, she brought the back past Oikawa and Matsukawa.

Kentaro Kyotani? 

Matsukawa whistled catching Kyotani’s attention, he tapped Yahaba’s shoulder, Yahaba turned and a happy look came upon his face, “Hey guys!!” 

Oikawa waved, “You guys might as well just join us.” Yahaba smiled as he took a seat down next to Oikawa, leaving Kyotani to sit next to Matsukawa. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Yahaba asked. 

“Oh, we haven’t really haven’t hung out lately and Iwaizumi is working on something for his mom so,” Oikawa said. 

“I thought he didn’t talk to his mother.” Kyotani said.

“He doesn’t.” Oikawa said as he stirred his coffee. 

“Maybe talk to him about it?” Yahaba said, “I mean there’s gotta be a reason.” 

“There’s no need, it’s his personal business, not mine.” Oikawa said. 

Matsun had already explained it to Oikawa but Oikawa swears there’s more to the story. The table had went quiet for a little, Oikawa kinda liked it.

Finally Oikawa spoke up. “Wait, Mattsun, I thought Hanamaki was coming?” 

Matsukawa rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah.. he got lazy.” 

Oikawa nodded. 

After eating, Oikawa decided he wanted to walk home instead of having one of the guys drive him. To his luck, it started pouring down rain, it made it hard to see, he made sure he stayed on the sidewalk. 

He finally made it to their apartment

“Iwa-ch....an..” Oikawa said, Iwaizumi had passed out doing the papers. Oikawa sighed. He tapped Iwaizumi to wake him up. 

“Cmon, Iwa” Oikawa said softly in his ear, his bottom lip hitting his jaw. 

Iwaizumi woke up slowly, locking eyes with Oikawa.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” 

“Oikawa get out of my face..” Iwaizumi said. 

Oikawa backed up. Iwaizumi got up.

“You’ve been gone all day, what’s up with that?”

“I told you I didn’t know when I was gonna be back?”

“Right, sorry.” 

“Iwaizumi, come on to bed, you’re exhausted.” 

Iwaizumi nodded and followed Oikawa to bed, he was moving slow. Truely an exhausted Iwaizumi. Oikawa took the chance to admire Iwa’s features. He was beautiful.

Oikawa set Iwaizumi down in bed and covered him up. Iwaizumi smiled,   
“Hey Oikawa..?” 

Oikawa turned to look at him, “Yes Iwa-chan?” 

“I love you, more than anything, never forget that.” 

Oikawa swore he was gonna cry the second he heard those words. Oikawa gave him a kiss on his forehead and brushed his hair out of his face. 

“I love you too. You’re my world Iwaizumi. Please never leave me.” 

Iwaizumi nodded. 

“Now, get to sleep Iwa-chan!! You’re exhausted!” 

“Lay with me.” 

“I will, later. I’ll be back.” 

Oikawa stepped out of the room and sank onto his knees, after so many bad relationships, that’s what he wanted to hear. Those exact words. Tears ran down his cheeks, “I love you so much, Hajime.”


End file.
